


What Are You Wearing?

by Evil_Lovatic



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, School Reunion, Sexting, Smut, choni, lawyer!Cheryl, mutual crushing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Lovatic/pseuds/Evil_Lovatic
Summary: A hungover Toni Topaz wakes up to find she has drunk anonymously texted half of her Riverdale High cohort at the Reunion. Then her phone lights up, showing her conversation with Cheryl Blossom, which turned into an attempt sext to a historical debate.A/N: This was originally on my Instagram (@Evil_Lovatic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What are you weaing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/371298) by Evil_lovatic. 



“Get up, Topaz. You’re drooling.” Sweet Pea says as he leans against the pink haired serpent’s bedroom door.

“Shut up. My head is ringing.” Toni groaned as she held her forehead.  Just as she dragged herself to the kitchen table, her best friend laughed “That’s what happens when you drink, Jack Sparrow.”

Toni let out a moan as she sipped Sweet Pea’s coffee before wincing causing Sweet Pea to let out his insane obnoxiously loud laugh. “Didn’t I tell you to shut u-“

The quiet buzzing and rustling of Toni’s phone began to vibrate against the material of her bag. “J-just give me my phone” she groaned as her head fell back.  “Why?”

“Damage Control.” Satisfied with her answer, the raven-haired man scanned through the leather bag before finding the familiar black iPhone and a mysterious rose gold one. “Since when did you have two phones?” he asked as he raised his eyebrows.

“Ex gave it to me before we broke up. I’m gonna selling it on eBay to something” Toni sighed as Sweet Pea stood up, shaking his head. “Dumb ass”

Half an hour later, Toni awakens from her sleep and checks both her normal phone and gift before she beings to choke on her laughter, reading the messages from the latter.

‘God. What the _Hell_ did she _do_ last night’ Sweet Pea murmurs before heading to work.

* * *

"What the hell were you doing last night?!" Kevin yelled. "I got a bunch of messages from an unknown number about sales that were fake!"

"Calm down, kev. Clearly somebody stole Juggie's phone and prank texted everyone on his contacts" Betty said as she leaned into her fiance's embrace. “Using their own number, so we can’t trace them. Sue them, Cheryl”

Rolling her eyes, the fierce red headed lawyer sighed “Calm down, ring raider. Hobo ended up finding his phone anyways.” Jughead let out an awkward cough as Cheryl stared at the beanie wearing gang member. “Yeah, sorry. Sweet Pea found it in the girls’ bathroom”

 “What was Sweet Pea doing in the girls bathroom?” The raising pop artist asked raising her eyebrows. “What do you think? Hooking up with some girl” Jughead smirked.

“Just don’t misplace your pone again, hobo” Cheryl said referring back to the nickname she hasn’t been able to use in several months because of the lack of contact. Before Jughead could reply, Archie said “I don’t mind. I got a list of names, of drinks that would be named after me. I especially like _Banging Arch-A-Bull on the_ beach” as Veronica roller her eyes at her husband. “Seriously Archiekins. Well, I got a series of gems that describe each of us.”

The rest of the group nodded before looking at Betty, silently questioning her about the conversation with the mysterious texter. “A list of reasons why I should let my hair down” Betty laughed as Kevin gasped. “But, the anonymous person also sent a list of reasons why keeping it up was good.” The blonde smirked before her best friend went on a rant.

Satisfied, Kevin turned his attention to Cheryl. “What about you, Cheryl?”

 The entire table turned their attention to their fiery friend who remained silent before letting out a quite sigh “An argument”. The table filled with chuckles as Jughead responded “I see you’re practicing your debating” which caused an eruption of laughter to emerge.  “Forget it. Can we change the topic?” Cheryl rolled her eyes as Veronica swiftly asked Josie about her new album.   

Still, as the little get together went on, Cheryl was distinctly aware of the weight of her phone in her pocket. The caustic and witty messages lingered on the screen like the way the mysterious texter’s words did in Cheryl’s head.

After minutes of fighting with her thoughts, she decides to text one last message to the mystery woman.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the chapter on my IG @Evil_Lovatic

At the White Wyrm, Toni picks up her phone as she hears a beep. When she checks her screen, nothing is on it, she shrugs it off-But then she hears another beep. Dread flows through her body as she knows she checked the wrong screen.

**Cheryl: I still disagree with you.**

Toni couldn’t help but roll her eyes. She honestly still isn’t sure why she attempted to teasingly sext the HBIC that basically treated her scum throughout high school (But she knew, deep down why). Nor was she sure how the attempt sext turned into a seventeen-message long debate.

**Cheryl: But you make interesting and thoughtful points. Thank you for your frank discussion, though if you never text Kevin about scams again, that’d be appreciated.**

Toni felt her lips crease into a smile. They’ve known each other since junior year of high school but they always butted heads, their interactions were limited to heated shouting matches where Cheryl dismissed her opinions and she derisive Cheryl’s ideals or exchanged nods of acknowledgement. No one riled Toni up as much as the red head. It was the same for Cheryl. One could say their non-relationship was a mutually antagonistic one.

**Unknown (Toni): ~~Well, well, well. The infamous Cheryl Bombshell complimenting and praising me. I’ve known you since high school and all you’ve done is call me south side scum~~**

**Unknown: No problem**

**Unknown: Kevin is safe from me. And you made a few interesting points too, Cheryl Bombshell.**

Toni sighed and turned her screen off. Expecting the strange little aberration from their usual pattern was over and done with.

But it wasn’t.

* * *

 

A few days later, when Jughead and Toni met up from lunch, Cheryl texted her back, asking for her opinion on the subject which lead to another provoking debate- Again, Toni believes it was the last of the conversation.

“weren’t you going to sell that phone on eBay?” Jughead’s eyebrows furrowed as Toni placed the phone in her bag. “Aaah, yeah, I just never quite managed to, I kinda forgot.” She said with strained smile.

“Who keeps texting you on that phone? You’re always looking at it or glancing over?” He asked as he started on his third burger. “It’s nothing. I just keep getting into debates with this person” she sighed nonchalantly as she grabbed some fries.

“Then block the number” the beanie wearing boy mumbled with a whole burger in his mouth. Looking up, Toni rolled her eyes at her friends and made a mental note the sell it on eBay before stating“Why would I do that? It’s fun.” 

* * *

 

However, Toni never managed to sell her phone as Cheryl kept texting her. However, Toni never stopped replying, nor did she want to. Soon enough, their intellectual debates turned more…personal.

**Unknown: Should I get Mexican or Chinese?**

**Cheryl: Just make a home cooked meal**

**Unknown: I’m too lazy**

Cheryl couldn’t help but let out an amused chuckle at the text

**Cheryl: But it’s so much more healthy**

**Unknown: True but take out and fast food is so much more convenient**

**Cheryl: You’re a coperate sell out (Laughing emoji)**

Unintentionally Toni gasped. Still, even when Cheryl has no idea who she is, Cheryl can still offend Toni. Toni huffed.

**Unknown: I am NOT a coperate sell out!**

**Unknown: If anything, I’m the opposite**

**Cheryl: …mmh sure.**

**Unknown: Just because I find fast food convenient doesn’t mean I’m a coperate sell out.**

**Unknown: But Cha**

Confused Cheryl furrowed her eyebrows as she glanced at the screen

**Cheryl: Cha?**

**Unknown: Chai Tea Latte* from Starbucks are okay**

Smirking at the conversation, Cheryl found the perfect nickname for the mysterious texter

**Cheryl: Okay, Cha Cha (Laughing emoji)**

Toni stared at the screen flustered and agitated at the same time, she tried responding in several ways but left with a simple,

**Unknown: I’m leaving now.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Checkout the chapter on my IG (@Evil_Lovatic)

Two days after the last conversation, Cheryl couldn’t keep her mind off the mysterious girl and fell into her desires and texted her. Unsure of how to start the conversation, she walked around Thornhill (which she rebuilt when she became more successful in her career). Unconsciously, she waltzed into what use to be her father’s study. The photo on the mantle place was replaced with one of her and Jason, while the desk and rows of books remained the same the trace of her late father and estrange mother were not gone but extremely faint.

Sighing, she ran her fingers delicately along the hard spines of the books before she stumbled across, Oliver Twist. Many described her life as a Dicken’s tale and that might be why it was always a childhood favourite. Every night, Penelope would tuck the twins in and read a chapter of his stories. It’s been years Cheryl had seen her mother, ever since Cheryl got her to leave, Penelope hadn’t come back to Riverdale, even when Cheryl went to Harvard. Cheryl wasn’t going to lie. She still yearned for her mother at times. The last time, Cheryl communicated with Penelope was a few years ago when she got a letter telling her she officially had ownership of Thornhill. Cheryl just assumed Penelope found a new husband and wanted to leave behind the horrors of Riverdale.

Without realising, Cheryl’s eyes wield up with tears. Brushing them aside, she looked down at her phone and decided she needed to distract herself, she needed to smile.

**Cheryl: So, what’s your favourite book?**

**Unknown: I have many but 1984 is a personal favourite**

**Unknown: Wbu?**

**Cheryl: Idk, probably Jane Eyre**

**Cheryl: Or any Dickens, they’re my childhood favourites**

They spent hours discussing their favourite pieces of literature, swapping recommendations, arguing over characters, concepts, themes and archetypes. Both enjoyed classic novels, and both had a love for J.K. Rowling.

**Unknown: J.K. Rowling is a genius**

**Unknown: Harry Potter is a modern-day classic**

**Cheryl: It’s so good. The amount and complexity of the series is so well thought out.**

**Unknown: Favourite Character?**

**Cheryl: I’ve had a soft spot for Bellatrix**

**Unknown: Helena Bonham Carter is great**

**Cheryl: You’re a Slytherin aren’t you?**

**Unknown: Ironically, I’m a Slytherin/Gryffindor hybrid. Every time, I do the test. I get one or the other.**

**Unknown: But you are defiantly a Slytherin/Ravenclaw hybrid.**

Cheryl couldn’t help but grin at her phone screen.

**Cheryl: how’d y-**

**Cheryl: I’d like to think I’m more of a Ravenclaw though.**

Cheryl learns her favourite colour and Toni sends a eye roll emoji when Cheryl ask if she knows hers.

**Unknown: It’s red, obviously. I already knew that. The whole town does.**

Toni learns her favourite time is at sunset. Always, sunset. Cheryl learns that the mystery girl’s favourite time of day is at 2am when the would is asleep. Toni learns about Penelope and her fear of large bodies of water.

**Cheryl: I have nightmares of drowning and just sinking and sinking.**

**Unknown: yeah**

**Cheryl: …I know, it’s stupid.**

**Unknown: No, it’s not. Tell you what next time it happens, imagine turning into the little mermaid**

Smirking, Toni began typing as she imagined Cheryl’s face when she reads the text.

**Unknown: Or better yet. Pretend I’ll come and dive after you.**

**Cheryl: Oh please. You’d be the one to push me in.**

**Cheryl: And laugh as you do so.**

Simultaneously, both parties were grinning ear to ear.

**Unknown: Do you really think that lowly of me?**

**Unknown: But okay, yeah. But I’d pull you up then give you CPR**

Toni let out an unrestrained laugh as she sent the text and allowed a wave of accomplishment flow through her, convinced Cheryl was speechless. And she wasn’t wrong.

At Thornhill, Cheryl was sitting in the study, cheeks red as her hair and lips parted in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but more explicit things to come.  
> Check out the visual version on my IG (Evil_Lovatic)

They talked and texted, they fought and argued, they joked and laughed. They knew each other as well as they knew themselves. Three months after the first drunken conversation, Toni realizes that Cheryl is the first person she texts in the morning and that last person she texts too at night. And even though Cheryl never found out her name. She still knows who she is, all the broke, battered bits, all the glorious, shining parts, everything and anything she is.

Funny thing is, what scares Toni the most about this is how very _not_ scared she is to realize Cheryl managed to get closer to her anyone else ever gotten.

She’s not afraid of how Cheryl can hurt her. She knows she wouldn’t do that, never seriously, and rarely on purpose, and Bombshell is always sorry if she did offend her.

Toni trusts her

And _that_ is what scares her the most.

* * *

 

The next day, the day after she came to this realization, is the day everything changed.

Sitting on the coach, trying to decide whether to tell Cheryl that she was ‘moving’ to England and the cell phone bill will be too high to keep doing this. So, this is goodbye. However, Cheryl completely derailed her train of thought with one message.

**Cheryl: So, why’d you want to find me anyways?**

Toni tilted her head, staring at the text confused.

**Unknown: Huh?**

**Cheryl: The night you started texting. You wanted to find me.**

**Unknown: uh, no. What gave you that idea?**

**Cheryl: Don’t be silly. You asked what I was wearing and why would you ask unless you were looking for me**

Toni’s eyes lit up with mischief and a smirk danced across her lips.

**Unknown: You know, for a lawyer you’re pretty oblivious (x3 laughing emoji)**

**Cheryl: well, I’m sorry I have more pressing matters.**

**Cheryl: But, why’d you ask what I was wearing?**

Toni stared at her phone screen, biting her lip as she nearly bursted into laughter. Eventually, she managed to text her back, fingers shaking from barely supressed giggles.

**Unknown: I was tryna sext you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how fucking hard it is to find photos of Mads, looking like she having an orgasm. So check out my IG (Evil_Lovatic)  
> Warning: Smut

**Cheryl: WHAT?!**

**Cheryl: WHY WOULD YOU?!**

**Cheryl: NO!**

Toni was grinning ear to ear as she typed in her response

**Unknown: Oh, come on Blossom, what was it for? Finding you in a crowd? Really? With that hair? I don’t need your clothes for that**

**Cheryl: But why? It’s a horrible prank to pull on someone.**

**Unknown: Who said it was a prank?**

She hit send before she could really think about it, and feels like throwing the phone out the window the second she does so- They’ve become close, friends even but the is no way Cheryl would ever-…

Her phone beeps in her hand, and she can feel her heart pulsing faster and faster. Funny how much a text can mean. She’s almost too nervous to look at the message.

**Cheryl: … I don’t understand. You can’t be seriously suggesting you were trying to sext me.**

Toni felt her chest heave as she exhaled

**Unknown: And what if I did?**

Toni started at her phone waiting for a response. But she didn’t get anything back for the longest time. So, she decided to fuck it and just go with it. In for a penny, in for a pound, right? And, besides there’s always the ‘England’ excuse to fall back on.

(And part of her is thinking, calculating- sex safe ground, familiar territory, nothing more than lust and gratification- she can handle that, easy as breathing, no problem. At least that’s what Toni believes) It’s just Cheryl right?

She held her breath and typed the trying words.

**Unknown: What are you wearing?**

Cheryl stares at her phone in disbelief, a part of her believes it’s just a joke. The other half-. Well, the other half is hoping rather desperately that it’s not a joke. This causes Cheryl to wonder, when in hell did this girl get close enough to her, to break through her defences and make her feel mad.

(There had only been one person who’s done it before. Back in high school and by the time Cheryl realised why Toni Topaz had gotten under her skin, she had blown her chances.)

  _She and Reggie had pulled a prank on the serpents, specifically Fangs for hooking up with Midge but Reggie had taken it a step too far and when Cheryl saw Toni run up to her friend, Cheryl noticed_ _how pretty her hair was and how tone her thighs were. She specifically noticed how empathic, caring and compassionate Toni was despite the pain she endured (which was evident when Toni thought she was alone, but Cheryl would notice and stare from a distance.)  Suddenly, disturbed by the reoccurring thought, Cheryl did what she always did. Insult Toni and her friends. She smirked and waltzed towards the serpents. “That’s what happens when you scum bags touch a vixen. Now, it’s about time you Southside Scums go back to where you belong.” Cheryl watched the shorter girl, stand tall and march up to her with the same pissed yet insanely hot but fierce facial expression. “You’re a fucking bitch, Blossom.” Cheryl just smirked and repeated the same actions that have nearly become second nature. The only thing was since that day, Toni wouldn’t retaliate or fight back at Cheryl’s snarky remarks. She wouldn’t even glance at her. Not a glare of hatred or an expression of concern that she had gave Cheryl anytime she thought the red head wasn’t watching. No glances at Cheryl when she thought the HBIC wasn’t watching, as Toni tried to look behind her walls. Nothing. Nil. Nada._

_That’s when she realised._

But it was too late.

Scared, she thinks about lying and telling the mystery girl that she isn’t interested, that she thinks this is inappropriate, especially because they’ve never met.

 Then all of a sudden, she feels like a coward and decides to ‘try’.

**Cheryl: Clothes**

She hit send and began panicking. Reading too much into her text that she jumps when her phone buzzes.

**Unknown: Seriously?**

**Unknown: That’s it?**

**Unknown: the point is to try and tun me on. Give me an image of what you are wearing, what you look like, exactly what your doing to yourself, I’m doing to you**

**Unknown: Give me details**

**Unknown: See I could say I’m wearing a shirt and underwear. And that’d be completely true but are you turned on?**

**Cheryl: I know how to se-**

**Cheryl: No. Not really.**

**Unknown: But say I’m wearing a tank top with black lace panties which are starting to soak because I can’t stop thinking of you, and…?**

_Holy Shit_. Cheryl stared blankly at her phone screen for several seconds, reasonably certain this girl had completely short circuited her brain.

**Unknown: Hey? You there? We don’t have to do this.**

**Cheryl: Are you really wet?**

**Unknown:…Yes**

**Cheryl: Oh.**

It’s all she can think to type.

Cheryl sat on her bed thinking, there was someone out there sitting on the bed, thinking of her.

Cheryl takes a breath and close her eyes, which turns out to be a horrid idea, because suddenly she’s picturing her, black panties and a black tank top, her long hair tumbling over her shoulders as she typed her reply… and she has Toni’s face.

Cheryl opened her eyes abruptly and tries to banish the thought, but she’s already wet. Aroused beyond belief, but then her phone beeps in her hand.

**Unknown: It’s your turn now.**

**Unknown: Start with the colour**

**Cheryl: A white night gown with a white shawl, which I just took off, and red underwear.**

**Unknown: Blood red?**

**Cheryl: yes.**

**Unknown: What type of underwear?**

**Cheryl: Lace.**

**Unknown: Hmm. Now we’re getting somewhere.**

**Unknown: Now, tell me what you’re doing, or what you want to do.**

Cheryl bit her lip, it’s been awhile since she’s done this.

**Cheryl: I want to take off your clothes and kiss you everywhere.**

Toni’s reply took awhile to reply, slower than normal.

**Unknown:…Usually people go a little slower and focus on themselves more, but that works.**

**Unknown: Everywhere?**

**Cheryl: Everywhere.**

The response back still hadn’t arrived in a while, so Cheryl decided to ask another trying question

**Cheryl: Are you touching yourself?**

**Unknown: Wow, you learn fast.**

**Cheryl: Are you touching yourself?**

**Unknown: I’ve been touching myself since you mentioned you said clothes**

Cheryl grinned simultaneously and shifted in her bed, soaking wet just from this person’s admission alone.

**Cheryl: I thought that wasn’t descriptive enough**

**Cheryl: And not arousing enough**

**Unknown: Normally it wouldn’t be.**

**Unknown: But I know what you look like and you always look good.**

**Unknown: Plus, the thought of you sexting you is just a turn on**

Cheryl tilted her head, aroused but also a little distracted.

**Cheryl: How fast are you typing?**

**Unknown: Okay, another lesson—concentrate on sexting when you're sexting. But since you asked, I'm ambidextrous.**

**Unknown: And we're all experts at one-handed typing, aren't we?**

**Unknown: Or did you imagine me getting the screen of my phone sticky because of my fingers that were just touching myself, thinking of you?**

Cheryl shuddered and at last gave into the urges to touch herself, reaching down to rub circles around her clitoris in a rhythmic motion.

**Unknown: You're touching yourself now, aren't you? Are you thinking about how wet I am for you? How I'm thinking about your fingers inside of me right now? Do you want me, gorgeous, as much as I want you?**

Cheryl started at the screen, barely able to type.

**Cheryl: Yes.**

**Unknown: Good.**

Cheryl pictures her smiling as she types, a toothy smile that curves into a bright wicked smirk. Cheryl closes her eyes. Her body shaking as she comes, she cums quickly. It’s explosive and mind blowing. Cheryl sits panting for a few moments before cleaning herself up and typing a reply, trying to make things as good for the other girl as she’s done for her. Cheryl tells her every detail, she types and types everything she wants to do to the girl.

**Cheryl: I want to kiss your jaw and leave a trail down your neck, lingering on your breast. Sucking your nipples till I hear you moan my name.**

**Cheryl: I want to replace your hand with my own. I want you to ride my fingers. Head tossed back, eyes closed as I trail kisses down your neck. I want to push your panties aside and take you.**

**Cheryl: I want to feel how wet you are. I want you to come for me.**

**Unknown: I take it back. You don’t suck.**

**Cheryl: Did you cum?**

**Unknown: Oh, yeah. Thanks (winking emoji)**

**Cheryl: Thank you.**

**Cheryl: Um. This doesn’t change anything, you know. We can still talk about everything else. This is just a little extra. Like friends with benefits.**

**Unknown: I like these benefits. You want to do this again, sometime?**

**Cheryl: Yes.**

**Unknown: Good. Well goodnight gorgeous, don’t forget to dream about me.**

Cheryl put her phone away, turned off the lights and smiled, knowing damn well that she will dream of the mystery girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the graphics on my IG: Evil_Lovatic

Weeks past and Toni has been wondering if this is healthy, leading a double life.

Okay, “double life” is a bit of a hyperbole, she’s not Hannah Montana but that is what it feels like. Toni has to pretend to be oblivious, rude and bitchy, the same old serpent scum that hates Cheryl Blossom, every time she sees her in person. One day, when Josie insisted the bridesmaids and a few of the serpents have lunch at Pop’s (so the bride and groom can have their time), Toni nearly slipped up.

_“What can I get you kids?” Pop smiles as he looked at the group of adults._

_After Josie, Kevin, Veronica placed their orders, Pop turned to Toni who smiled and recited all the serpent’s favourite meals and her own. Just as Pop was about to turn away Toni opened her mouth, “Oh, and can I also get a strawberry milkshake an- actually never mind”_

_Toni shut her mouth as she realised she was just about to order Cheryl’s favourite meal for her. Cheryl stared at the plaid clad girl with suspect. Toni’s cheeks flushed red as Fangs and Sweet Pea laughed and stared at her inquisitively._

Toni has to remember not to order Cheryl’s favourite meals, since she shouldn’t know, let alone feel comfortable enough to order for her.

* * *

 

And she had to remind herself once, when she’s being her mysterious and sexy alter-ego that she can’t mention how Cheryl needs more sleep because the circles under her pretty brown eyes are dark enough to make her look like a panda with red hair, because she shouldn’t have seen Cheryl that day, since she never left Thornhill. (Toni had been sent to pick up wedding stuff from Cheryl for Betty with Josie but was barely able to stay for more than 5 minutes, unable to look at the couch. The same couch, Cheryl had described, wanting to lay her down on so she could eat Toni out. She had to leave, or else she might have just combusted and turned into flames, right there and then.)

However, Toni still thinks she can handle it; she thinks she’ll be alright- and fucking god, this friend with benefits thing is so good, she’s willing to ignore the bit of confusion.

* * *

 

There was a time she managed to get Cheryl to tell her about her underwear that has _Bombshell_ with a cherry embroiled along band. At first, she thought it was cute and a little amusing, but a few days later at Pop’s, she caught a sight of Cheryl’s underwear. And suddenly, it was less cute and more unbearably arousing, and she had to sit through Jughead’s long and disgustingly sweet vows, uncomfortably damp panties until she sneaked away to the bathrooms.

Then, there was the time Cheryl sent her fucking love poetry and erotic letters while she was in the middle of her shift at the White Wyrm, and then there was when Cheryl completely ruined whipped cream for her, or how she can’t walk past Cheryl when she’s wearing that perfume of hers without getting unbearably aroused, that it’s hard for Toni to not to push the red head against the wall, unbuttoning Cheryl’s jeans, then falling on her knees and carrying the girl on her shoulder to eat her out, the way Blossom told her, Cheryl had imagined.

And then there is the fact that Sweet pea and Josie have been pestering Toni to let them meet her boyfriend, the one she’s always texting, the one that always makes her smile like an idiot. Toni tells them she doesn’t have one, and they give each other knowing looks and turn to her and say “Sure, you don’t. We’ll believe you when pigs fly”

Toni rolled her eyes and told them to leave her alone. She wasn’t lying. She doesn’t have a boyfriend or even a girlfriend. She is not dating Cheryl. They’re just…friends with benefits. Nice and safe and easy.

* * *

 

Toni knew there was a massive issue when she went out with a guy- a nice guy, too, one of Veronica’s colleagues. He’s rich, handsome and charmingly polite, and he takes her out to a fancy, expensive restaurant and kisses her over dessert, and kisses him back and…

…. feels absolutely nothing. Nada. Zip. No spark of attraction. No zing of anticipation, no urge to suggest he takes her home for first-date sex. So, she pulls back, coyly demurs and evades and makes noncommittal noise regarding a potential next date, and waves him off, saying she’ll just catch a cab home.

Toni headed to the bar instead, ordered some tequila, and downs it in one gulp, slamming the glass on the table and shakes her head.

She just turned down a gorgeous, sexy man who probably wanted to fuck her with no strings attached, and most likely would’ve left her with a shiny piece of jewelry when they “broke up”, and she feels fine. Not even the least bit regretful. What is wrong with her? She hasn’t been laid in months now, not since-

Not since she and Cheryl started texting. Texting. God, she’s been exclusive with her, even before they started this friend with benefits thing. She hasn’t had sex for six months and she feels fine! Fine! How is this even-

Her phone beeps and all the anticipation and attraction that was missing with Mr. Perfect One-Night-Stand suddenly flares to life.

Toni was already heading to the bathroom as she pulls out her phone to Cheryl’s message:


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I tried to update ages ago but my thing glitched and then I couldn't find the right visuals which was a pain in the arse.

**Cheryl: How are you doing? I was watching a documentary on Marquis De Lafayette and the narrator kept pronouncing his name wrong. I thought of you and how you would’ve been scathing at the comments.**

Toni locked the stall and sat down with a heavy sigh, staring at the text; _I thought of you_

Toni’s mind began to race; _Did she know? Did Cheryl guess? Does she even know how much those words mean to me?_

Toni was deep in thought; _I’m an angry, bitter and stubborn person who is too much of a coward to reveal her identity and give the relationship a shot at a real thing. Cheryl thinks of me. Me, the little serpent girl who was never been anyone’s first concern or thought, Not since mom and not until Cheryl._

_Cheryl thinks of me, not because she has an agenda but because she simply just made room for me in her life, she gave me a permanent spot, embedded me so deeply in the fabric of her everyday life and it’s become so much of a routine that now, when Cheryl sees something, she thinks of me, Antoinette Topaz._

Toni leaned her head against the flimsy stall wall and takes a deep breath, trying not to let out a tear, trying to ignore the thumping of her heart or the rock in her throat and slowly typed out,

**Unknown: What?**

**Unknown: ~~What are you thinking, starting a relationship with someone you don't even know?~~**

**Unknown: ~~What are we doing? How did we get to this? Are as scared as I am? Please tell me you're as scared as I am.~~**

**Unknown: ~~What would you do, if I told you I wanted to meet you? If I told you that I want more, that I want everything?~~**

She was on the verge of typing out option three when she chickens out and falls on the old stand-by instead.

**Toni: What are you wearing?**

_An abrupt, straight-forward request for sex. Way to go, Topaz, how classy of you._

She stares at her screen and waits for Cheryl’s answer, wondering if she'll play along or call her out and cut her loose, just walk away.

(If Toni were a good person, Cheryl would hope for the second option, but she's never exactly claimed to be one.)

 

* * *

 

**Unknown: What are you wearing?**

Cheryl stared at the message, she swallows. This isn't exactly the reply Cheryl was expecting, but she glances at the clock and decides that yes, she supposes it's late enough for this, and, well, after that text she's definitely in the mood.

Chery; internally groaned at how quick it took her to become wet  when at the very start of their conversations all she'd felt at these words was a mild annoyance and increasing bewilderment.

Cheryl doesn't even know this girl's name.

(But Cheryl knows her— Cheryl knows that the girl favours tea over coffee and that she learnt French from her late mother, she knows the girl loves Dickens and old-time classics. And that she enjoys arguing with Cheryl. Cheryl knows she owns black laced panties)

**Cheryl: What do you think I’m wearing, it’s past midnight. Silk Pyjama top and bottoms**

As Cheryl sends the message, she pictures the girl's smile—a sharp curve of a full lip. Cheryl imagines her with a simple smirk, deceptively soft-looking to hide the strong voice she possesses.

**Unknown: So, you're in bed already? (And COLOUR. Tell me the COLOUR. We've been over this.)**

**Cheryl: Nooo, I’m at the bar. Of course, I'm in bed. Where are you?**

**Unknown: In the bathroom of a bar. I got bored. Colour?**

Cheryl frowned. _Nice to know I’m her last resort._

**Cheryl: A matching red set.**

**Unknown: Ooooh, Red. I like you in red.**

Cheryl shifts, uncomfortably aroused. This girl knows who Cheryl is-and truth be told the girl would probably reveal her identity now if Cheryl pressed her hard enough. But there's someone Cheryl imagines her to be, and Cheryl knows it'll never be her in a million years, so she keeps quiet. That way she can continue to imagine.

They're both getting something out of this arrangement, this side-benefit to their friendship, anyway—For Cheryl, it’s relief from stress. The girl, relief from boredom. Or so Cheryl tells herself.

(Toni Topaz would never waste her time on someone like her, not even as a break from boredom, and Toni reminds herself sternly that it's stupid and unfair to Cheryl’s friend to wish that the girl was Toni, but Cheryl’s heart ignores her head and hopes anyway.)

**Cheryl: What are you wearing?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Lil Smutty.
> 
> PS> Sorry about the long wait. I gave up posting on IG

**Cheryl: What are you wearing?**

**Unknown: A short navy blue dress, and the blood of my enemies.**

**Cheryl: ...You wouldn’t think that would be arousing, but it is.**

**Unknown: Only for you, gorgeous.** **😉**

Cheryl bit her lip as a petite grin creased her face

**Cheryl: Anything else?**

**Unknown: white pumps. Nude gloss. No underwear.**

“Shit” Cheryl audibly curses as she shifts in her bed, staring blankly at her phone until it vibrates in her hand again.

**Unknown: Hmmm, got you all excited now, huh?** **😉**

That was an understatement. Cheryl sucks in a breath and starts typing out an answer, but like always the girl gets a message in faster than she can reply.

**Unknown: So, what are you wearing? Tell me more about it. Give explicit detail**

Cheryl bit her lip. ‘ _You’_ , she wants to she wanted to say. ‘ _You and every fantasy you bring to life, every ghostly caress, every filthy, dirty, glorious conversation we’ve ever had, imprinted on my body in plain black text._

Instead, she wrote

**Cheryl: A silk red top and red shorts. No bra.**

**Unknown: Mmmm, bet your ass looks great in them. Then again, your ass looks great in anything. Makes me want to take a bite out of it.**

**Cheryl: I’m not sure I appreciate that.**

**Unknown: Liar. You’re so fucking wet for me and I know it.**

Cheryl sighed, knowing she was right. Cheryl’s laced panties stained against the silk of her shorts as she stared at the mystery girl’s words, refusing to touch herself just yet.

**Cheryl: Well, you’re wet for me, so I think we’re even.**

Cheryl imagines the mystery girl chuckling in a bathroom stall somewhere, head resting on the heel of one hand while her eyebrows are propped up on her knee

**Unknown: I don’t know about that, gorgeous. Do you want me to touch myself and see?**

_Jesus. Fucking. Christ. This mystery girl is going to be the death of me._

Cheryl types out her answer with slightly shaky fingers:

**Cheryl: yes**

Toni drew in a breath and stared at her screen; they’ve been doing this for weeks now and it still surprises her a little whenever Cheryl goes along with her game, this side of Cheryl is so unexpected and surprising, all the passion Cheryl puts into her beliefs directed at pleasuring Toni instead.

Toni had written down each and every one of Cheryl’s sext to her before deleting them from her phone- she’s half-terrified that some that somebody will catch sight of one and tell Cheryl, and she’ll never speak to her again, but Toni also wants to have proof. Proof, proof that she’s brought Cheryl to this, stripped her bare to nothing more than lust and need, proof that Cheryl wants her, even if it’s just a fantasy of her.

(Though, there’s also the carnally recreational value of Cheryl’s texts- she’s got a gift with words, after all, and Cheryl’ s better at getting her off that any of her erotic novels or kinky pornos, so that’s another reason to save them)

In the here and now, Toni exhaled and obediently parted her knees, sliding her hand along the smooth skin of her thighs until she reached her centre, her cool fingers meeting the slick heat. Closing her eyes, she moaned slightly as she circled her clit. Oh, yeah. She’s dripping wet for Cheryl. Smug little bitch.

**Unknown: Fine, you’re right.**

**Cheryl: You’re still touching yourself, aren’t you?**

**Unknown: You know me so well.**

**Cheryl: Why, yes, I do.**

Toni bites her lip as thought about how strange it is that she can imagine Cheryl saying those exact words, with her eyes solemn and earnest, and her fingers falter for a second. Then, Toni’s phone beep in her hand again and pulled her back to the present.

**Cheryl: I want you to slide a finger inside yourself.**

Toni licked her lips as her cheeks flushed. She liked it when Cheryl gets into one of these moods when she gets all… dominant. Usually, Toni normally takes the lead and teases, and Cheryl usually is fine with following along during this... activity. It’s a nice contrast to her usual feisty self. But there are times Cheryl takes control and God. It drives Toni crazy when she does.

**Cheryl: Are you doing it?**

  **Unknown: Yes**.                                                                                                                                                

Toni moaned as she struggled to type those three letters and click send.

**Cheryl: Good girl.**

Toni tried to refrain from making a sound by bringing her other hand over her mouth to muffle her whimper.

**Cheryl: Now, I want you to add another finger. Fuck yourself slowly for me. Inch by inch.**

**Unknown: ok.**

**Cheryl: Good. Now palm your breast. Tug lightly on your nipple. I want you to pinch and pull on it, and I want you to keep fingering yourself while you do that. Can you do that for me?**

**Unknown: Yes.**

Toni pressed send and proceeded to do as the redhead asked, her breath began to become more ragged and out of sync as her legs opened wider, her fingers moving in and out of her body more easily as she got wetter and wetter, imagining her voice whispering her demands into Toni’s ear, low and forceful.

  **Cheryl: Don’t reply until you cum.**

Toni almost came right there and then, but she holds back, stopping for a bit and waiting for the next text, knowing that the payoff will be worth it.

And God, it was.

**Cheryl: I want you to move your finger faster; curl them inside you and rub yourself just the way you like. You your thumb to brush your clit- it’s swollen and aching, isn’t it? It feels good to circle it, to press on it hard and slow as you fuck yourself, doesn’t it?**

**Cheryl: I want you to for that for me -Will you do that for me, baby? You will won’t you? because you’re a good girl who likes doing dirty things, and you’ll do this for me because you like it when I tell you to fuck yourself. And you like to imagine that it’s me doing it, don’t you, you like to pretend it’s MY fingers inside you, pumping pleasure with each finger, into you, stroking you and driving you CRAZY, you’re crazy for me, aren’t you? How close are you to coming for me right now? I bet it won’t even take you five minutes to respond. I can see you right now. In a bathroom stall, legs spread with your back arching like you’re offering yourself to me, trembling and moaning and trying to be quiet as you come for me, but you can’t.  You’re too loud, you’re nearly screaming.**

**Cheryl: I want you to scream as you come. Come for me. Scream for me. NOW.**

And she does. Exactly as Cheryl tells her too, Toni shudders and shakes, nearly sobbing as she opens her mouth on a silent scream, barely just managing to cut herself off before making a sound.

When she comes down from her high, she slumped against the wall of the stall arm propped on the tissue paper dispenser to keep herself upright, the inside of her thigh slick and her fingers drenched when she pulls them out. She uses some of the tissues to clean herself up.

**Unknown: WOW.**

**Cheryl: did you come?**

**Unknown: I’m replying, aren’t I?**

**Cheryl: Good.**

**Unknown: I’ll say.** **😉**

Toni pushed her hair back from her face and types:

**Unknown: How about you? Anything you want me to do?**

**Cheryl: I already came.**

**Unknown: Without my help? Rude.**

**Cheryl: ….Not exactly, I was picturing doing everything I told you too. SO I would say, you learnt a fair amount of assistance.**

**Unknown: But it’s all in your imagination. Isn’t it?**

**Cheryl: Is it? I picture you with warm brown eyes and soft tan skin. Am I wrong?**

Toni froze entirely. Dread filled her mind and stomach. This is the first personal, identifying question Cheryl had ever asked about her appearance.

**Unknown: I got to go, I can hear people talking outside.**

**Cheryl: Wait, I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer that.**

**Unknown: I’ll talk to you later, okay?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Long wait. Sorry

Toni sighed and turned off her phone, shoved it into her bag and stalked out of the rest room, trying not to feel like she was running away and to ignore the fact she gave such a stupid excuse. She was horribly aware of what she was doing, though.

Toni doesn’t talk to Cheryl the next day, or the day after, or the day after that.

Cheryl would send her, dozens of them, frantic and apologetic at first, then worried, then increasingly angry and accusatory, then veering back to apologetically again.

**Cheryl: I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. You don’t owe me anything. I’m sorry.**

**Cheryl: Are you okay? Are you alright? Please just message me one last time to let me know that you’re alright? Please, just message me one last time to let me know that you’re alright. Please.**

**Cheryl: I saw an old copy of Tolstoy’s Confession today. I thought of you.**

**Cheryl: I know this is stupid, but I miss you.**

**Cheryl: You’re probably not even reading this message, but I hope you’re alright.**

**Cheryl: I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’M SO SORRY.**

**Cheryl: It’s been a month and a half since we last talked. One of my friends is getting married in two weeks. I’m looking at the invitation – It says I can bring a guest and I thought of you. I know your answer will be no of course.**

**Cheryl: I miss you like the earth misses rain during a fucking drought. I miss you like the moon misses the sun at night. I miss you like – You know what, there aren’t really words for the way I miss you.**

**Cheryl: Since I’m 99.99% sure you’re not even reading this, I guess it’s safe to say that I was a fucking idiot for even talking to you in the first place, and this is what I get for starting an anonymous relationship.**

**Cheryl: I wish I had never met you, you’re a fucking coward! Well, I guess it’s a good thing I never did.**

It was for the best, Toni told herself. “Cheryl would’ve been disappointed to find out it was you.”

Still, she keeps each and every one of Cheryl’s lonely, yearning texts, stores them on her phone as if they were messages in a bottle reaching her after some great and unfathomable journey at sea, a one-sided conversation that nevertheless cuts her to the quick and strikes her to the bone.

As Betty’s bridesmaid, Toni is paired up with Reggie and Cheryl would be paired with Fangs, which is only to be expected.

What wasn’t foreseen, however, was Reggie approaching Cheryl a few days before the event and half-heartedly promising her that he won’t hit on Toni.

“Excuse me?” Cheryl proclaimed, pulling her attention from her phone (no messages; she doesn’t know why he expects any differently) long enough to stare incredulously at the broad-shouldered man.

Cheryl bit her lip and rocked back on her heels. “Look, I know you took the break up badly and I just want to say-”

“What break up?” Cheryl snapped, bristling with indignation and helpless fury.

Reggie tilted his head like a confused puppy. “Come on, I’m not as stupid as I look… I mean, Moose pointed it out but yeah. I know you guys were keeping the relationship a secret, and I’m pretty sure not everyone has figured it out, but come on, the sexual tension whenever you two were in a room was through the roof and I mean it’s always been there but these past months it has just been explosive. Plus, you were both constantly texting whenever you weren’t together. That was kind of a giveaway. Not to mention you both started being extremely sad and angsty at the same time and haven’t been in the same place for more than thirty seconds, tops, for around two months. It has bad break up written all over it.”

“It’s not Toni- She’s not even- we weren’t dating”, Cheryl growled angrily, running a hand through her red locks.

Reggie just shot her another look and began to back away. “Okay, Red. Whatever you say. Just remember, I’m here if you need to talk alright?”

Cheryl stared at Reggie walk away, with a strong need to laugh at how utterly wrong his hypothesis is.

But then she starts thinking…

Is she wrong?

 

* * *

 

 On the day of the wedding rehearsal, Cheryl was still thinking of what that oaf said. Was he right? Cheryl turned to bar, and the sound of her stiletto heels echoed behind Kevin.

“Did you know about Toni and me?” Kevin turned his attention away from Fangs on the dance floor to the fierce redhead. He gave one of his innocent smiles and glanced at the woman in question dancing with Veronica and laughing uproariously.

Cheryl noted his glance and stared at the creases of Toni’s smile and the way her body seemed to flow like the dancing serpent she was. She looked happy and well off. Not even the slightest angsty or sad. Cheryl was certain Reggie and Moose had it wrong but decided she should test it out on her best gay, just to be sure.

Kevin happens to know how to read her better than anyone else, or at least he seemed to actually show and acknowledge it; and if there was something that her subconscious wasn’t acknowledging, then Kevin was the one to go to.

The green-eyed man looked at her with sorrow. “Yes. I think only Veronica, Fangs, Moose and I that know. Everyone else doesn’t have a clu-“

“Reggie said som-”

“I told Moose and he probably told Reggie. But I guess better Reggie than Sweet Pea. I mean, Sweet Pea wouldn’t be able to keep a damn secret… Apparently, Moose can’t either but anyways, Sweet would also kill you for hurting Toni. If I’m honest, I’m surprised Fangs hasn’t but I think it’s because he knows Toni was the one that broke it off… Are you ready to talk about it?”

“No.” Cheryl replied as rage began to burn in her stomach.

“No. I’m not.”

Kevin sighed and once again followed his line of sight followed Cheryl’s to Toni. “Ah. Well, please don’t do anything rash, okay?”

Cheryl glared at him from the side and turned back to the dance floor.

 

* * *

 

The wedding was stunning, everything Toni ever wanted for her friend. The weather was perfect, the guest behaved, the location and reception decorated flawlessly. It was perfect.

Betty was a vision, radiating joy and happiness. People were tearing up and some even sobbing when Jughead and Betty said their vows, Jughead included. And when his tears fell, Betty would lean in and kiss the tears from his face, whispering her vows and promises against his cheek as his lips trembled.

At that point, Toni was tearing up, but she decided to let it pass, this was her friend, no, Stupidly annoying brother but that’s what it is. Jug was a brother to her and so she allowed herself to weep a little this once.

The reception was fantastic. Champagne was sparkling, the music good, food fantastic and the speeches perfect, laughter and tears than more laughs as Archie spoke and then Veronica and Sweet Pea, Then Alice reduced everyone to tears with her heartfelt words.

Alice than lead Betty on the dance floor and held her close. They swayed and hummed softly to the music before passing her to F.P when the time was right, then watching as Jug took his bride into his arms once more.

Toni was than the first on the dance floor and she didn’t stop till her feet became sore and her ears ringing from the bass of the speakers. Then it was time to catch to the bouquet and wave the newly married couple off on their next adventure… Or next mystery to unravel. It is “Bughead.”

Toni gave a bittersweet smile and a (mostly) happily heavy-hearted sigh, high heels in her hand, watching until the car was a speck in the distance. Toni stood there and keep staring for a little longer before heading back into the ballroom to find her purse and Kevin – She’s too tipsy to drive but she’d be able to hitch a ride with Kevin and Fangs-

She stopped at the table as her phone vibrated against her purse. She brought it up to her ear, saying “Hello?” before she realised that it was THAT phone.

“What are you wearing?” Cheryl’s voice echoes. Toni glances up to find Cheryl staring right at her, intently from across the room, cell-phone in hand, eyes cold and absolutely furious.

She gulps.

 

Cheryl hangs up and starts striding towards her with those extremely long legs, and all Toni does is the only thing she can think to do.

 

She runs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. I think I said I was going to dive a little more into Toni's past so here's a little glimpse. Enjoy. x

“Hello?” Toni whispers, her voice a little slurred, low and incredibly husky yet warm and terribly familiar. And that is when Cheryl realised that this whole time, she has been reading these texts in Toni’s voice. Toni’s damn voice. Why in god’s hell did she never realise it was Toni?!

“What are you wearing?” Cheryl asks, she turns around and sees Toni jump from across the reception. The serpent looks up, her eyes widen as they meet the red head’s.

And then she ran, fleeing into the crowd like the coward she’s been for the past months and Cheryl was fed up, she isn’t letting her go this time.

Cheryl chases after her.

Cheryl catches her at the door, grabbing hold of her elbow and leading her to the parking garage, accepting her keys from the valet with a wordless nod.

“In the car,” Cheryl demands.

“No,” Toni says, still not looking at Cheryl, her arms stubbornly crossed, her heels in her hand and her purse in the other. Her pink strands tumbling down in messy waves.

“Get in the car,” Cheryl repeats. “I won’t tell you again.”

Toni sighs and does so, Cheryl was too mad to care that Toni was shaking slightly as she took her seat. The serpent fumbles with the seatbelt a little and the redhead reached over and buckled it for her, fingers brushing her breast and hips, and Toni gasped.

“Sorry,” Cheryl replies, lifting her hands from Toni immediately. Cheryl wasn’t here for that, she was here for-

Cheryl’s not sure why she’s here, exactly but she’s damn sure “answers” are up there on the list. Cheryl turns the key and drives off, using the near-empty side-street to get back to the Pembrooke.  It was the longest route possible, that way they can talk for long enough.

The entire time, Toni would sink into the chair and avoid all possible eye contact with Cheryl, whereas the redhead consistently shifted her eyes between the serpent and the road. _What is she thinking about_? Cheryl’s mind would race thinking about it while simultaneously trying to calm down.

Toni couldn’t keep the Blossom girl out of her thoughts. _What is she gonna say? What is she going to do? Why did I answer? I should have sold the phone._

Toni didn’t stop thinking about it until she realised she chewed her lip to the point of blood. Her tongue ran over the iron tasting liquid before her mind drifted to her parents;

_Her mother was a serpent by blood and her father was never a serpent. Just an “Apprentice” of F.P’s dad. He sat there and watched his “boss” beat his kid, watched him rule the gang, drink and smoke. F.P had introduced her mother and father. “What a charmer, your dad was” Toni’s uncle would say. “You’re dad had her on a leash. She loved him and I think somewhere deep down he loved her too.” Toni recalled her uncle telling her this story when he was drunk. She recalled living with her parents. “And then she was pregnant, and he left for a year before coming back and showing any smidges of loving her back.”_

_When Toni was 4 or 5, she came to the realisation that her parents had never said “I love you” and she remembers asking her grandfather. “Toni, it's just not how they work. Some people are like that. They prefer to show it than say it.” Toni took that in and assigned those words to certain actions. Her father would tease and mess with her as a sign of love and her mother cooked._

_Then one day, her she woke up to her mother crying. Blood dripping from her cut lip and her father enraged. She watched her mother tell her to go to bed and kissed her goodnight, whispering “I love you” before she rushed to the bathroom. Then her father gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, “Toni, don’t worry about your mommy. She’ll be okay. It’s bedtime, sleepy. Good night, I love you.” 4-year-old Toni was overjoyed to hear that and gladly yelled the same thing back to both._

_As she was drifting, she heard her mother and father’s voices in a hushed argument for the last time._

_“What are we going to do now?” Her mother exclaimed in a hushed tone._

_“Abort it-“_

_“But-”_

_“I didn’t even want the Toni and I certainly don’t want another”_

Toni’s thought came to a halt when Cheryl’s voice echoed in her ear.

“What the hell kind of game are you playing at? Did you think it was funny?!” She roared.

“No,” Toni sighed before the car was filled with silence again.

“’No’? ‘No’! Is that all you can say? Wow, after six whole fucking months of dragging me around, talking my ear off, all I get is a monosyllabic answer. I suppose I should be grateful, though. At least it’s better than believing you were in a ditch. At least it’s better than worrying that I did something to hurt you- You’re fucking fine, aren’t you? Two fucking fantastic months of losing my goddamn mind and you’re living life same as ever. I don’t know why I expected any different, it wasn’t as if I didn’t know you never gave a damn about m-”

“shut up,” Toni said, “shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP!”

Cheryl’s Louboutin slams the brake and brings it to a screeching halt on the side of the alleyway.

Toni opens the door and stumbles out of the car and begins walking away, Cheryl follows her with a slam of the door.

“Why do you want me to shut up? So, I can be like you? Just cut all contact completely, without any warning whatsoever? Is that what you want?  You want me to say nothing? That wasn't what you were saying three months ago when you begged me to keep talking, keep texting you-you said you wanted more, you wanted everything, you begged me to keep going, do you remember how you begged, Toni, because I do!"

Toni’s arms reared up to slap Cheryl across the face, but Cheryl grabbed hold of her wrist and brought her closer as she struggled to break free.

“Why?” Cheryl asked, her words almost came out as a cry as she shook Toni’s shoulder. “Why?”

“Why What?” Toni yelled back pulling herself away from Cheryl’s grip.

 

* * *

 

Cheryl’s mind began to race: _Why did you start talking to me? Why did you stop? Why didn’t you tell me who you were? Why didn’t you trust me? Why didn’t you feel about me the same way I feel about you- I thought you did, I thought you actually cared. I thought you could be a first, but I was just fooling myself, wasn’t I?_

But what comes out of Cheryl’s lips is, “Why can’t I stop loving you?”

Toni finally looked up at her at that, and Cheryl doesn’t have the words to explain the expression on Toni’s face, all she knew was it was something close to revulsion and anger.

Cheryl bit her lip waiting for an answer that didn’t come.

“Forget it,” she sighed, walking away- from Toni, from them, from the whole pathetically sad, sorry of a mess, just the way Toni wanted her to, just the way she should have done months ago-

Toni’s heel hit Cheryl’s head.

“What the fuck, Toni?” Cheryl shouted, turning around.

“You can’t say things like that! You can’t say things like that to me!” She yells, striding forward unsure of whether she wanted to slap Cheryl or cry in her arms. As her legs reached the redhead, her arms began beating against Cheryl’s chest, then struggling against her when Cheryl grabbed hold of arms. Toni was crying when she looked up at Cheryl; wild, angry and frustrated.

 “You can’t say things like that,” she says again, something was shattered in her eyes. “I’ll think you mean it”


End file.
